


Like This?

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which baby Blaine is cheeky and restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> More dk!klaine, because I can. You know the drill: if the kink isn't your thing then just scroll on by.

When Kurt looks down at Blaine and sees how he has ended up he can’t help but huff out a laugh. Blaine is half-kneeling, half-sitting in his lap with one knee either side of Kurt’s hips, and has slumped down so his face is buried into his Daddy’s chest. Kurt has no idea how that is remotely comfortable, but apparently it is because Blaine has been asleep for half an hour.

It’s adorable.

“Mmmph.” Blaine pulls back slightly. “Hi, Daddy,” he says.

“Hi yourself, sweetheart. Good nap?”

Blaine nods, sleepy and slow. “You’re the most comfortable pillow ever!” He grins, and Kurt isn’t sure just how he ended up with such a beautiful boy.

“I’m glad.”

Kurt drops a kiss onto Blaine’s forehead, and then his nose when Blaine angles for a proper one.

“Daddy!” Blaine whines. He pouts — and how can Kurt deny him that? So he leans down and kisses Blaine chastely once, twice, three times. And then reaches down to Blaine’s sides to start tickling mercilessly.

“Daddy, no!” Blaine says, giggling wildly. He squirms, trying to get away, but his efforts are futile. Eventually, Kurt gives him a break — and instead wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, pulling him up so that they’re properly face to face.

“No more tickles, Daddy.”

“Okay, okay. How about this instead?” Kurt says, as he leans in to kiss Blaine again. Kurt’s hands find Blaine’s ass, moving him closer so they’re pressed up against each other completely. He idly starts running his fingertips lightly over Blaine’s legs, his ass, and his back. He loves how worked up Blaine can get just from that — and sure enough he can feel Blaine getting hard against him.

Kurt is really, really glad they hadn’t gotten dressed past their underwear today.

Blaine rolls his hips, just once, and Kurt gasps.

Blaine freezes. “D-daddy, what’s wrong?” His eyes are wide and worried — the perfect picture of confusion.

“Nothing, sweetheart. Absolutely nothing. Can you do that again for Daddy?”

Blaine nods and closes his eyes, but remains still. “I- I don’t know how,” he says.

Kurt groans. “Like this,” he says. He grabs onto Blaine’s hips and twists them towards him, gently, and captures Blaine’s mouth in a greedy kiss when he continues the motion himself. His own hips are rising off the couch to meet Blaine’s, now, and Kurt knows he won’t need much else.

He brings one hand up to cup Blaine’s jaw, running his fingers over the stubble and wow that feels obscene right now. His other hand works its way into Blaine’s hair, and Blaine takes the opportunity to start circling one of Kurt’s nipples with a single fingernail.

“Like this?” he says, breathless. “Like this, Daddy?”

Kurt can only nod.

And then Blaine’s rolling it between his fingers, hard, and that’s it — Kurt is done. His whole body feels hot, and strung tight. He throws his head back and cries out as he comes. He’s vaguely aware of Blaine still shifting against him, and reaches down between them to palm over Blaine’s cock through his underwear. It doesn’t take long for Blaine to go boneless against him, too.

After a few minutes Blaine moves off Kurt’s lap to sit beside him. He pulls a face as he swings his leg over, no doubt at the come sticking to him, and looks at Kurt imploringly.

“Did I do good, Daddy?” he asks shyly.

“You make Daddy feel so good, sweetheart.”

That coy little smile will be the death of Kurt, someday.


End file.
